planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Granella (Deceased)
Granella was a sand witch who resided on Trias, on the Planet of Legends. She was killed by Flipp. Appearance Prior to being cursed A beautiful blond with thick tresses and a smile that never faded. After being cursed Her face, reflecting in the firelight, was pockmarked and a place where wrinkles went to die; she had wrinkles in places I did not think possible. Her fingers gnarled and spotted with warts and blemishes, ended in charred black nubs which once perhaps had been fingernails, but now resembled harden lumps of coal. These lumps matched her uneven dark hair. What little there was left of it. She lifted her face toward us, staring at us with eyes the slate green of a chalkboard. Basil described her voice as though she was 'chewing nails and sandpaper.' Personality Prior to being cursed, Granella was a pleasant and affable woman. The years after her curse made her bitter and angry. Known History Early Life Granella was once considered one of the most beautiful women on Trias. She lived not far from Mushbubble, and sold her cures to those who could pay for them. Occasionally, she did good deeds without monetary incentive and so gained a reputation for good deeds. At some point during this time in her life, she befriended the hippogriffin Attilan. There are many rumors about what happened to Granella. One tale says that Blacklion sought to make the beautiful sand witch his bride. When she refused, he cursed her to become ugly, as well as granted her immortality. A different version is told by Attilan, after the Basil, Flipp and Razen rescue him: ☀ "That would be Blacklion. He was the one who turned the sand witch into what you saw. They struck a bargain. Blacklion promised Granella a great reward if she would kill Princess Cherryblossom for him,” He sighed. "Granella kept her part of the bargain. Beauteous Princess Cherryblossom did not live to see her nineteenth birthday. However, Granella’s great reward turned out to be not what she had expected. Instead of infinite wealth, or wishes, or anything she desired, Blacklion turned on her, and his ‘great reward’ was to make Granella like him. Ugly and evil." (Atillan, Orphan Quest, Part III) After the Curse Due to the curse, she was ridiculed for her appearance and eventually felt Mushbubble. She captured Attilan and forced him into a human form, chained him and forced him to come with her. Somewhere during this time she learned of a prophecy that was meant to foretell her demise: Fire from the sea, she will destroy thee in the waterin’ sun. Through the Silence Granella made her home in a cave a few hours north of Castle Lightpool. One day, when a young boy explored the countryside he happened upon the cave. So vexed by his near constant talking, she cursed him to be a mute. This curse came with a positive aspect too; however, there is only speculation as to what - whether it was his invulnerability or his unusual strength or something else. Bookworld Series / Death When traveling to Raquel's territory along the eastern edge of Trias, Basil, Razen and Flipp encounter Granella's sand castle. In the end, Flipp pushes her into the fire, where she burns. Her castle is destroyed along with her, revealing the trapdoor that led to the captured Atillan. Known Abilities Granella has the ability to curse or cure. Due to her personal curse, Granella's curse and cures are one and the same. Based on the fact she made chairs in her sand castle move, she either has minor abilities of telekinesis or the ability to control the objects within her sand castle. Relationships Parentage * Siblings Other Relations First Appearance Granella first appeared in as the antagonist of the short story Through The Silence. Random Trivia Reference List Category:Characters Category:Deceased